Les fusils tirent mais ils ne tuent pas
by Crysen Fall
Summary: "Drago tu penses qu'il y a quelque chose après la mort ?"  "Oui"  "Alors pourquoi en as-tu peur ?"  "Granger la question n'est pas de savoir si il y à quelque chose après la mort mais plutôt es-ce-qu'on pourra encore être ensemble ensuite..."


Les fusils tirent mais ils ne tuent pas

_Oneshot dramatique pour ceux qui sont en pleine dépression ou qui aiment les histoires où tout le monde est heureux passez votre chemin._

_C'est ma première fiction alors si il y a quelque chose qui cloche dites le moi !Merci ! ^^  
><em>

_**Dislamers **__: Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling_

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que la guerre avait débuté, deux années de sang et de douleur mais ce sont aussi ces deux longues années qui ont permis à Drago et Hermione de se découvrir sous un nouveau jour .Car c'est durant cette affreuse bataille qu'ils se sont rendu compte de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre.<p>

Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer il fallait bien qu'un jour quelqu'un découvre leur relation.

« **Non Harry lâche-moi ! Il faut que j'aille le sauver tu l'as dit toi-même IL est au courant pour notre relation IL va le tuer !** » Cria Hermione en se débattant pour réussir à s'extirper de son ami.

« **Hermione ! Drago savait les risques qu'il y avait, il peut se débrouiller tout seul ! Et en plus je ne te laisserai pas risquer ta vie bêtement !** » Dit Harry

Hermione écrasa alors le pied de Harry, le survivant dans un hélant de douleur relâcha la Griffondor qui en profita pour transplaner dans le manoir Malefoy.

Dès qu'elle fût arrivée Hermione vit Drago il était pâle et faible, il n'y avait aucun doute, Malefoy avait sûrement dût essuyer plusieurs endoloris de la par du seigneur des ténèbres, il était aussi poursuivit par un mangemort.

« **Expeliarmus !** »Cria-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers le poursuivant qui s'aplatit sur le mur.

«**Granger qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?** » hurla un Drago totalement essoufflé .

Malheureusement ils n'avaient pas le temps de discuter car on pouvait déjà entendre les bruit de pas des mangemorts se rapprocher .Drago fit signe à Hermione de le suivre et ils entrèrent tout deux dans une minuscule pièce qui devaient certainement servir de remise .Une fois que Drago fût sûr que tout ses poursuivant aient passés leurs chemin il redemanda à Hermione ce qu'elle faisait ici.

« **Je suis venue t'aider ! Quelle question !** »S'indigna-t-elle.

« **Tu es une idiote ! Tu savais bien qu'en venant ici tu courrais à une mort certaine ! Va-t-en !** » Hurla le beau blond.

Mais alors qu'Hermione allait répondre, il s'effondra sur le sol.

« **Drago qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Attend je vais t'aider à te relever…** »

Mais c'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte avec stupeur qu'une énorme tâche de sang maculait sa chemise au niveau de son rein droit.

« **Drago qu'est-ce que …. ! Il faut vite te soigner ! Viens il faut que l'on sorte d'ici !** »Dit alors une Hermione totalement paniquée.

Celui-ci la regarda alors avec un air désolé et chuchota avec douleur :

« **Granger tu sais bien que l'on ne peut pas s'échapper et en plus je n'ai plus la force de transplaner.** »

« **Alors je te ferai transplaner avec moi !** »

« **Tu n'en as pas le niveau et même si tu le pouvais je ne survivrai pas au trajet…** »

« **Je ne peux tout de même pas te laisser mourir ici !** »

« **Parce que tu crois que sa me réjouis de savoir que j'avance vers la mort !**» Laissa alors éclater Drago

Mais contre toute attente Hermione dit alors d'une voix douce :

« **Drago tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose après la mort ?** »

« **Oui **»

« **Alors pourquoi la crains-tu?** »

« **Granger la question n'est pas de savoir si il y a quelque chose après la mort mais si on pourra encore être ensemble ensuite… "**

**"Tu devrais partir Granger tant que tu le peux encore. **»

« **Je ne m'en irai pas sans toi !** »Dit-elle

« **Ne dit rien de stupide Granger tu as encore la vie devant toi alors profites en…** »

« **Mais..** »

« **Promet le moi.** »Lança-t-il avec un air à la fois sérieux et mélancolique.

« **Promis…** »Murmura alors Hermione d'un air résigné

Après un long silence celle-ci lâcha :

« **Drago je t'aime.** »

« **Moi aussi Hermione je t'aime.** »

Celle-ci le serra dans ses bras mais sont corps était devenu dur et froid alors elle cria dans un hélant de désespoir :

« **Drago ?...Drago répond-moi ! Je t'en prie réveille toi !...** »

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, il était parti…

Hermione pleura alors toutes les larmes de son corps.

C'est alors que Voldemort entra avec fracas dans la pièce il vit la jeune fille et brandi sa bagette dans sa direction.

Elle aurait pu transplaner, elle aurait pu fuir mais à quoi bon…Autant mourir à ses côtés comme cela ils auraient une chance de pouvoirs se retrouver après…

«**Harry, Ron pardon, j'espère que vous comprendrez.** » pensa Hermione.

Et donc c'est d'une voix stridente que le seigneur des ténèbres lança :

« **Avada kedavra !** »

« **Désolé Drago en fin de compte je crois que je vais devoir briser notre promesse.** » songea-t-elle.

Son corps tomba lourdement sur le sol pour enfin rejoindre et cette fois pour l'éternité son âme sœur.


End file.
